A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of solar panels, more specifically, a solar panel cone that has a rotating mirror.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with solar panel systems. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a solar panel system that includes a solar panel cone and a rotating mirror that reflects light around to an opposing side of the solar cone in order to maximize electrical generation efficiency.
The Levi-Setti Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,672) discloses a solar energy collection apparatus that has a cone or spherical shape. However, the solar energy collection apparatus does not include a rotating mirror that rotates to a side opposite the normally be located in the shadow of the solar panel.
The Steiner Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,799) discloses an automatically adjustable solar panel that will adjust it's angle to optimize the amount of sun reflected onto the surface. However, the solar panel does not resemble a cone and have a rotating mirror to reflect light around to the rear of the sun panel.
The Stuart et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,960,717) discloses a solar panel that has an adjustable and pivoting joint to allow it to be rotated and always facing the sun for optimal solar collection. However, the solar'panel does not resemble a cone and also does not have a rotating mirror.
The Hoffman et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,813) discloses a solar energy collection and concentrating device in which the collector is in the shape of a sphere with multiple panels located on it which all concentrate the light through the cone shaped mirrors. However, the mirrors are located on the cone and do not involve a rotating mirror that rotates about the base of a solar panel cone.
The Peters Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,643) discloses a device for collecting solar energy, converting said energy into electricity, and storing said electricity for later use. However, the device does not include a solar panel cone array with rotating mirror that maximized the overall efficiency of the solar panel cone by reflecting light around to the side of the cone that would otherwise be located in the shadow of the cone.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a solar panel cone with rotating mirror. In this regard, the solar panel cone with rotating mirror departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.